Many electrical and electronic systems, such as the electrical and electronic control systems mounted on turbine engines, may be subjected to potentially harsh environmental conditions, such as relatively high temperatures. These systems also include a plurality of electrical devices that, when energized, generate heat. Thus, in order to ensure a relatively high level of reliability during normal operating conditions, these system are typically designed with specific consideration given to thermal management. For example, in many instances thermal management is implemented via a fluid cooling system, which supplies a flow of fluid through a heat sink, such as a cold plate, that is thermally coupled to at least some of the electrical devices. The fluid removes the heat transferred to the cold plate from both the electrical devices and the surrounding environment, thereby maintaining the temperature of the electrical devices at a sufficiently low temperature.
Although the thermal management systems, such as the one described above, are generally safe, reliable, and robust, these systems do suffer potential drawbacks. For example, various scenarios have been postulated in which the thermal management system may not provide sufficient cooling. In particular, it is postulated that certain short duration increases in the surrounding temperature could exceed the capacity of certain thermal management systems. Moreover, malfunctions of the thermal management system that result in a partial or complete loss of cooling capability are also postulated.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of thermal management of electrical and electronic systems and components that will adequately maintain the temperatures of the system electronics and electrical devices within reliable limits during transient temperature spikes and/or postulated thermal management system malfunctions. The present invention addresses at least this need.